Viper (Chrono Cross)
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #273547; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| is the robust old man who once led the Acacia Dragoons, is the Lord of El Nido, and serves his people from Viper Manor in and . Storyline Born in El Nido to the Viper Clan, which ruled the territory since the colonization of the islands, who grew up in the tradition of the Acacia Dragoons and became part of its ranks himself. After becoming an upstanding man, he fathered Riddel with an unnamed woman and had her raised in Viper Manor. While preparing to become the territorial leader of El Nido, he received a military appointment on the mainland Zenan. He probably served as a Deva during this time, along with Radius, Zappa, and Garai. The four tore up the battlefield, and Viper made such an impact upon the Acacia Dragoons that he was promoted to leader. After these events, he retired from the military, perhaps passing the leadership position to Garai before the warrior died. He then took up his destined position as governor of El Nido and Termina, and was lauded by citizens throughout the main island as a benevolent, wonderful leader who imposed a standard of justice and excellence. Benefactors placed a statue of him at the head of Termina, which was cleaned every day by a loyal citizen. However, problems soon arose with a sailor named Fargo. The nature of the altercation is not clear, but there was a serious falling out with Viper and Fargo that prompted Fargo to flee for his life. Zelbess was killed in the ensuing chaos, and Fargo became a pirate attacking ships under Viper's command. After the dust settled, Viper happily fulfilled his duties while also maintaining a father-like watch over the Acacia Dragoons; he approved of the marriage of his daughter with Dario. Unfortunately, tragedy struck when Dario was killed at the Isle of the Damned; to prevent his daughter's sadness, he hid the Memento Pendant given to her by her suitor. Lord Viper then was approached by Lynx, who interested him with legends of the Frozen Flame. Lynx also held talks with the leaders of Porre, setting up a double-cross to be effected later on. Viper bought into his legends surrounding the artifact; he came to possess the Dragon Tear as well after Lynx had Porre trick Orcha into stealing it. One night, the Manor was infiltrated by Serge and Kid; Kid took Riddel hostage, and Viper offered the raiders safe passage if she were released. Lynx intervened and the three escaped. Viper suddenly discussed with Lynx the threat of a Porre invasion of El Nido; Lynx suggested the Acacia Dragoons take up defensive position in Fort Dragonia, which contained Dragonian technology capable of thwarting an attack. Serge followed the Dragoons to the Fort and defeated Viper in combat; before he could muster a second effort, Viper was stabbed in the back by Lynx, who saw no more use for him and left for dead. The other Dragoons soon came to his rescue and nurtured him to health. Though he came to wait on the S.S. Invincible, he made a truce with Fargo for the duration of his recovery. Viper then joined Serge's party and accompanied the boy and the other Dragoons in the effort against the Time Devourer. Similar to the Viper in Chrono Cross, he is the Lord of Viper Manor on the Gerzbuehle continent. Father of Riddel and leader of the Acacia Dragoons, he joins forces with a feline Demi-human to search for and apprehend the rare Frozen Flame. Defying the General's trust, Lynx, along with Radius, murdered the Manor's owner and usurped his lavish estate, his daughter, and all of his possession--including the Frozen Flame. Zorander, Merkid, and Esmeld remained loyal to him and fought to protect him, but for unknown reasons failed or fled the scene. Esmeld was the only one to stay. Deeply admiring the man, Esmeld sought to wed his daughter, but never received the chance to ask for her hand in marriage, both due to the General's death and his own transfiguration into a Goblin. In Viper's stead, Riddel remained, likely dependent on the estate's finances as she was not married or employed elsewhere. When Kid, Serge, and Gil infiltrate the Manor, Esmeld agrees to hand over the Catacombs Key if the party agrees to avenge Viper (and his inability to marry Riddel) by destroying Lynx. Riddel also assists the thieves with finding the Einlanzer for identical reasons, proving that Viper was much loved among his people. Even Radius, the Dragoon in the Catacombs who betrayed the General deeply laments his betrayal and wishes to repent on his disloyalty. How to Join Viper will automatically join the party after Riddel is rescued from Viper Manor midway through the game. Boss Viper is fought as a boss in Fort Dragonia. Pros *Learns Double Tech *High Strength Cons *Small Element Grid *Low Magic Power and Defense Tech Skills *'G-Force' - 3 Stars *'AirForce' - 19 Stars *'FlagBearer' - Examine the tapestry on the back room of the bar in Termina (Home World); an unlimited amount can be received by exiting and re-entering without stepping into the main bar area. *'VitalForce' (Dual Tech) - AirForce VitalEnergy (Radius) Category:Chrono Cross Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Radical Dreamers Category:Radical Dreamers Characters Category:Male Characters